With the development of Internet and electronic devices, more users choose to search for and listen to songs via Internet. For example, when a user enters “Andy Lau (a famous singer in China)” in a search field by means of a client, a server may return information about songs of “Andy Lau” to the client. As can be seen, users can listen to various songs more conveniently by searching for songs via the Internet. However, when a searching character string entered by a user is colloquial, the searching character string cannot be recognized accurately in a current song searching manner, and consequently, information about found songs cannot fully satisfy expectations of the user. For example, if a searching character string entered by the user is “I want to search for Red of Leslie Cheung (a famous singer in China)”, both “I (the Chinese character corresponding to “I” is the same as the Chinese character of “wo”)” and “Red” may be recognized as songs of Leslie Cheung according to the current song searching manner, and a click rate of the song “I” is higher than a click rate of song “Red”, that is, a priority of the song “I” is higher. Therefore, the song “I” may be output to the user according to the current song searching manner. However, apparently, the user does not search for the song “I”, but searches for the song “Red”. As can be seen, the searching character string cannot be recognized accurately according to the current song searching manner.